


Moving Away from it All

by LunaRavenclaw9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Home, New house, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRavenclaw9/pseuds/LunaRavenclaw9
Summary: Fifteen years after the war Hermione and Draco need a change.





	Moving Away from it All

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Facebook group Hermione's Nook in celebration of Hermione's birthday.
> 
> We were given a one word prompt and could take the story anywhere we wanted it to go as long as Hermione was a main character.
> 
> My prompt was suburbia and this was not the way I originally intended for this to go but the muse is fickle and this is what she had me write.
> 
> This is unbeta'd so kindly let me know if you notice any issues and I will try to fix them when I can.

Hermione sits on the back porch sipping her tea as she watches her children run around their backyard. With a deep sigh, she runs through her relaxation techniques. 

_ Breathe in peace and feel it flow down to your toes, breathe out and feel your toes and feet relax. _

_ Breathe in peace and feel it flow down to your legs, breathe out and feel your legs and thighs relax. _

_ Breathe in peace and feel it flow to your chest and shoulders, breathe out and feel your upper body relax. _

_ One more breath in and feel it fill your head, breathe out and slow your thoughts, you are safe, you are alive, and you are happy. _

Slowly opening her eyes, Hermione smiles as she sees Draco, somehow making his sprawl in the chair next to her look elegant, with his own cup of tea.

“I think this move will be good for us,” he says, eyes on the yard smiling at the children, “get out of the hustle of the city and finally be able to put everything behind us.”

It had been fifteen years since the war ended. After fifteen years of interviews, of people treating her differently, almost reverently, of barely being known as Hermione and more often than not only being one third of the Golden Trio, she had had enough. 

In those fifteen years Draco had worked hard to prove he was more than the Malfoy name. To prove he wasn’t the bigotted brat he had been in the early years. He did everything he could and succeeded in redeeming himself in the wizarding world.

They were both tired. They didn’t want all the attention for their children as they grew up. Hermione and Draco wanted somewhere they both could breathe without worrying about who was watching and how their actions could be construed in the news. After careful deliberation they finally found the perfect house in the suburbs. Close enough to the city so they were still able to see their friends frequently but far enough away they didn’t feel like they were being suffocated anymore. 

Reaching out to snag Draco’s hand and tangle their fingers together Hermione finally replies, “I think you’re right. This place already feels more like home than anywhere else we’ve lived and we have barely even been here two weeks.”   
  


“Home is anywhere you are with our children. It may have taken me longer than it should have to realize that but that doesn’t make it any less true.” 

Flipping Hermione’s hand over, Draco kisses her palm. A wicked gleam replaces the serious look his eyes held a moment earlier. Lightly grazing the meaty part of her thumb with his teeth, Draco whispers, “I think tonight is the perfect time to finally break in our shower. You know it fits two people perfectly. Our first walk through of this place I imagined all the things I could do to you in there and now it is ours to do with as we please.”

A blush high on her cheeks, Hermione is saved from needing to reply as Scorpius runs up and jumps into her lap.

“Mum, what’s for dinner?”


End file.
